Haikyuu! Another Story
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requête 69. Et si certains évènements ne s'étaient jamais passés tandis que d'autres, au contraire se seraient produits? Voici une autre version des péripéties de nos volleyeurs. Yaoi. TsukiHina, YamaNoya.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou tout le monde, voici la requête numéro 69 de NanouLuce (que je remercie pour la review) avec le contexte suivant : Hinata entre dans l'équipe de volley sans connaissance à la base et Daichi lui propose de tester les divers postes pour savoir lequel lui conviendrait le mieux et il choisit de central comme Tsukishima dont il est amoureux.**

 **Bon, pour l'histoire, cela sera un semi-UR où Hinata n'aurait pas vu le match du Petit Géant, où le frère de Tsukki aurait été titulaire lorsqu'il était à Karasuno, où Kageyama aurait intégré un autre lycée, où Karasuno aurait déjà affronté l'équipe de Nekoma lorsque Daichi, Suga et Asahi étaient en première, et enfin où Hinata et Kageyama auraient été amis d'enfance. Voili voilou pour le topo. Niveau couple, cela sera du TsukiHina, du YamaNoya (demandés dans la requête) avec un peu d'autres couples en filigrane.**

 **Je vous remercie Prisma et Blackghostt pour vos reviews sur la requête UshiOi et la fic Gender Bender et aussi kama-chan59 et Nanouluce pour celles sur Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. Bonne lecture. :)**

A la base, Shouyou Hinata ne s'était jamais interessé au volley. Il préférait faire du vélo avec Kouji et Izumin ou jouer avec sa petite soeur Natsu à la maison après l'école. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne comprenait pas l'engouement qu'avait son meilleur ami Kageyama pour ce sport qu'il pratiquait au détriment du temps qu'il passait avec lui. Ainsi, il avait décidé de l'aider un petit peu quand il s'entrainait au parc dans le petit terrain de volley un peu isolé et ce même s'il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il fallait faire.

"Tu réceptionnes mal, Shouyou, se plaignit alors le petit noiraud après son cinquième service, accroupis-toi plus.

\- Ben, j'y joue pas comme toi, se plaignit Shouyou, et je trouve que c'est plus cool d'attaquer, non?

\- Le volley, ce n'est pas uniquement faire des attaques cool, maugréa Tobio en poussant un soupir, mais bon, tu vas m'aider pour mes passes."

Le roux fit la moue. Tobio avait beau être un garçon introverti, il devenait très exigeant quand c'était au sujet de son sport favori. Il espérait que cela ne lui monterait pas à la tête quand il sera plus grand. "Ok, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

\- Lance-moi seulement la balle, répondit le noiraud en lui lançant celle-ci lorsqu'il le rejoignit de l'autre coté du filet, après tu cours et tu sautes pour la frapper dès que je te l'envoie."

Shouyou ne comprit pas trop la consigne mais il fit quand même ce que Tobio avait demandé. Il lança la balle, s'élança, courut le plus vite possible et sauta assez haut pour rattraper la passe de Tobio sous le regard plus que surpris de celui-ci. "Ben quoi?, s'enquit le roux une fois à terre, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire de volley, Shouyou?, s'empressa de demander Tobio, étonné d'une telle prouesse. Son ami avait non seulement des reflexes incroyables mais il sautait vraiment haut, c'était vraiment des atouts non négligeables qui pouvaient faire de lui un grand joueur.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?, le questionna alors le roux. Il n'avait fait que de courir et sauter pour rattraper la balle comme tu me l'as dit, c'est tout.

\- Pour...Laisse tomber, soupira Tobio, on va rentrer, il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit.

Shouyou hocha la tête sans mot dire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami avait réagi comme ça.

Durant les années collèges, Shouyou et Tobio allèrent dans des établissements différents néanmoins, ils gardaient contact, le roux allant voir de temps en temps des matches de l'équipe Kitagawa Daiichi quand le noiraud était en troisième. Malheureusement, il fut témoin du comportement de plus en plus exigeant de son ami qui hurlait à tout va sur ses coéquipiers qui, selon lui, ne jouaient pas assez bien.

Cela minait le roux de le voir comme ça ainsi décida-t-il de lui en parler un soir après les cours. "Il faudrait que tu prennes plus en considération tes coéquipiers au lieu de leur imposer ta façon de jouer.

\- Tu n'y connais rien, grogna Tobio, alors ferme la. Tu es mal placé pour me conseiller là-dessus.

\- Mais le volley, c'est un sport d'équipe, non?, insista le roux, et Izumin qui fait du basket me dit souvent qu'une équipe doit rester soudée et...

\- BOUCLE-LA!, hurla Tobio en le prenant par le col, tu ne sais pas par où je suis passé, j'ai dû passer mon temps à m'entrainer tout seul parce que tout le monde me dit que je suis trop bon pour jouer avec eux.

Shouyou se sentit désemparé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tobio aussi malheureux. "Je suis désolé, Tobio, je ne voulais pas...

-...Ce n'est pas de ta faute, fit Tobio en le lâchant, je ne comprends plus rien. J'aime le volley alors pourquoi c'est si compliqué de jouer en équipe?"

Shouyou voulut bien répondre à cette question mais son ami devait le comprendre par lui-même.

Le déclic vint lors d'un match comptant pour les qualifications. Shouyou était parti encourager Tobio comme à son habitude quand il percuta quelqu'un sans le faire exprès lorsqu'il rentra au gymnase où l'affrontement avait lieu. "Déso..." Ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris mordorés d'une des personnes les plus grandes qu'il eut jamais vu. _Ouaaah_! Son coeur se mit alors à battre la chamade sous ce regard qui semblait le sonder de part en part. _Qu-Que m'arrive-t-il?_

L'inconnu, un jeune homme blond portant des lunettes vêtu du survêtement bleu marine de son équipe, continua alors à le dévisager sans mot dire quand une voix interrompit leur contemplation : "Tsukki, fit un autre jeune homme un peu moins grand que le blond mais quand même d'une taille conséquente, il faut se dépêcher pour faire les échauffements."

Le géant se retourna pour parler à son ami. "Ok, on y va, Yamaguchi."

Shouyou le regarda partir en s'empourprant légèrement. Le roux savait ce qu'il se passait dans son coeur mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que..."Ah! Il ne manquait plus que lui, soupira une voix derrière lui, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'équipe de la grande perche soit qualifiée?

\- Ouah!, sursauta Shouyou, c'est toi, Tobio? Tu connais le joueur que je viens de percuter?, demanda-t-il quand même tout en sachant que cela avait l'air d'un sujet sensible pour son ami.

\- Ouais, c'est Tsukishima, un des meilleurs centraux de la préfecture au niveau collège. Il a toujours tendance à parler par sarcasmes, ce qui est énervant mais il forme un bon duo avec Yamaguchi, l'autre central qui discute avec lui. Lui, il fait des services assez traitres. Il faut dire qu'ils jouent ensemble depuis la primaire.

\- Je vois, fit Shouyou bien qu'il ne comprenait pas trop le nom des postes, je vais aux gradins t'encourager."

Tobio hocha la tête avant de partir rejoindre son équipe. Vu l'ambiance qui y régnait, il allait falloir qu'il mette les bouchées doubles.

Pendant ce temps, Kei commença les échauffements en compagnie de Yamaguchi et du reste de leur équipe. Son frère n'était pas venu l'encourager aujourd'hui vu qu'il était occupé à Sendai mais ce n'était pas grave. Par contre, leur premier match était contre le Roi. Bon, son équipe pouvait très bien profiter de la désorganisation de celle de Kitagawa Daiichi mais cela ne serait pas très fair play et puis, vu comment les coéquipiers de Kageyama le regardaient, quelque chose lui disait que le Roi serait vite détrôné.

Il revit cependant le petit roux qu'il avait croisé dans l'entrée tout à l'heure. Quelque chose l'attirait chez lui, cette petite lueur dans le regard qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure dans ses prunelles aux jolies nuances d'ambre et qui fut emplie d'une détermination sans faille qui ne demandait qu'à éclore. Le blond vit ensuite ses beaux yeux se poser sur le Roi qui venait d'arriver.

Une pointe de jalousie lui enserra légèrement le coeur.

La voix de Yamaguchi le tira de ses pensées : "Tsukki, le capitaine nous appelle.

\- Oui, j'arrive."

Shouyou regarda les deux équipes s'échauffer en s'efforçant de ne pas trop regarder Tsukishima, puis le match commença avant d'avoir des soucis dans les deux équipes : tout d'abord, Tobio venait d'être expulsé après que ses équipiers eurent décidé de ne plus réceptionner ses passes à cause de son comportement tyrannique puis ce fut au tour de Yamaguchi d'être blessé à la jambe et d'être amené à l'infirmerie sous l'oeil inquiet de Tsukishima.

Shouyou décida de rejoindre Tobio après la fin du match, ce dernier devant certainement être aux toilettes. Il avait vu sa mine dépitée pleine de frustration et il ne voulait pas que cela lui détruise le moral. Le roux partit donc le rejoindre quand il entendit des railleries. "Ouais, on a perdu mais c'était tellement cool de voir sa majesté Kageyama chuter de son piédestal."

Shouyou vit rouge.

Kei s'inquiéta pour Yamaguchi. Le claquage qu'il avait eu à la jambe avait l'air d'être sérieux et il espèrait...Un cri attira son attention, il reconnut la voix du petit roux et en effet, ce dernier était en train de vociférer à deux joueurs de Kitagawa Daiichi pendant que Kageyamz sortit des toilettes : "Tobio aime le volley plus que vous, c'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça et qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire? Je ne vous ai pas vu jouer sur le terrain, que je sache.

\- T'es qui toi?, se moqua l'un d'entre eux, un écolier?" Shouyou était habitué à ce genre de remarques vu sa taille, petite pour un garçon de son âge, mais il n'en avait cure pour le moment. "Je suis en troisième, rétorqua-t-il en les regardant droit dans les yeux, et l'année prochaine, quand je serai au lycée, je jouerai au volley donc préparez-vous."

La lueur inquiétante présente dans ses yeux ambres intimida les deux collégiens tout comme Tsukishima qui déglutit légèrement en observant la scène. Seul Tobio restait calme, celui-ci ayant l'habitude de ce revirement. Shouyou avait toujours l'air joyeux et tout souriant sauf quand il se sentait acculé où il devenait très menaçant comme c'était le cas, maintenant.

"Laisse tomber, Shouyou, le tranquilisa-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule, ça va. Et puis, cette défaite m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et à ce qu'avait dit un jour l'ancien vice-capitaine de mon équipe sur le fait qu'on est six joueurs avant tout sur le terrain."

Il lui semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir vu dans les gradins et rien que ça lui fit encore plus honte. Tobio n'avait rien dit à Shouyou au sujet de la relation qu'il entretenait avec ce dernier et cela le minait un peu vu que c'était son meilleur ami et qu'ils ne se cachaient rien habituellement. Peut-être quand ils seraient au lycée...

Le roux, quant à lui, fut content de le voir prendre ça ainsi, son sourire s'élargissant d'ailleurs en voyant ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui. "Ainsi donc, tu veux faire du volley?, s'enquit ensuite le noiraud.

\- Ouaip, répondit joyeusement Shouyou avant de se triturer nerveusement les doigts, bon je sais que je suis petit et que cela ne va pas jouer en ma faveur mais comme ça, je vais pouvoir jouer contre toi et puis..., ses pommettes virèrent au rose, et puis voilà, quoi." Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait flashé sur un de ses adversaires et qu'il espérait ainsi le revoir.

Tobio fut content de la décision de son ami d'enfance. Nul doute qu'il serait un adversaire de valeur à force d'entrainement, par contre : "Si le club de ton lycée te demande quels sont tes points forts, dis seulement que tu cours vite et tu sautes haut...Et travaille tes réceptions aussi, ajouta-t-il avant de voir Kindaichi arriver vers lui, désolé mais je dois te laisser."

Kei, qui avait tout écouté, se demandait comment ce petit allait évoluer avec un gabarit comme le sien mais en le voyant sautiller de joie pour ensuite courir vers la sortie, le blond frémit d'impatience à l'idée de le rencontrer de nouveau.

Le temps passa et Shouyou poursuivit le collège tout en réflechissant à quel lycée aller. Il ne serait certainement pas capable de s'inscrire dans celui qu'avait choisi Tobio et en lisant les bases concernant le volley (vu qu'il n'y avait aucun club à Yukigaoka), et en demandant des petits conseils à l'équipe des séniors féminines qui l'aidèrent pour ses réceptions. Le roux se disait alors que cela allait être bien compliqué mais il s'était fait une promesse, surtout que Tobio et lui s'encourageaient par textos interposés. _Et je dois revoir Tsukishima._

Le roux choisit donc de passer les examens d'entrée du lycée Karasuno. Leur club de volley avait la réputation d'être moyen mais il pourrait peut-être apprendre beaucoup là-bas. Shouyou s'appliqua donc à la fin de l'année sous les encouragements de Kouji et d'Izumin et réussit d'entrer au lycée de son choix où il remplit rapidement le formulaire d'inscription du club de volley puis le roux alla au gymnase le jour venu.

"Ouaaah! C'est ça, un gymnase vu du terrain? Bon, c'est moins grand que celui que j'ai vu lors du dernier tournoi mais c'est quand même...

-...Salut, le petit!, fit une voix plus qu'enjouée derrière lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ah!, sursauta Shouyou en retournant pour voir un jeune homme chauve à l'air un peu agressif à son goût. On dirait un furyou, pensa-t-il en déglutissant, il va me frapper.

\- Tanaka arrête d'embêter les nouveaux, dit alors une autre voix derrière eux qui appartenait à un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs que Shouyou trouva d'emblée sympathique, tu vas les faire fuir à force.

\- Ben quoi?, s'enquit Tanaka en se retournant, j'ai bien le droit de saluer les secondes, non?

\- Sauf que tu leur fais peur avec tes allures de voyou, répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux noisettes à l'air rassurant, commence par t'échauffer un peu, tiens.

\- D'accord, soupira Ryûnosuke en rejoignant le terrain, Kiyoko-san est arrivée au fait?

\- Elle est occupée, tonna le noiraud d'un ton sans appel qui fit peur à Shouyou, maintenant, tu t'échauffes en attendant que les autres arrivent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura alors le lycéen aux cheveux gris, notre capitaine Daichi fait peur quand il est en colère mais il est très gentil. Je m'appelle Koushi Sugawara, se présenta-t-il ensuite, je suis le vice-capitaine de l'équipe et je suis en terminale.

\- Ah, tu es un de mes ainés, déclara nerveusement Shouyou, je suis Shouyou Hinata, en seconde.

\- Tu as fait les présentations, Suga?, demanda alors Daichi après avoir remonté les bretelles à Tanaka, bonjour, je suis Daichi Sawamura, déclara-t-il à Shouyou, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le capitaine du club et celui que tu viens de voir est Ryûnosuke Tanaka. Il a le sang chaud mais il n'est pas méchant, donc tu es un des trois secondes à s'être inscrits, les deux autres ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Oui, dit le roux en essayant d'être plus déterminé, je n'ai pas beacoup de connaissances au volley mais je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Il y a un début un tout, le rassura Sugawara quand deux autres lycéens, un très grand avec une barbe et un autre plus petit que lui qui le prenait par la manche de sa veste, arrivèrent à leur tour : "Salut, Daichi-san et Suga-san, fit le petit brun en relâchant le plus grand, la rentrée s'est bien passée? Je suis passé prendre Asahi-san au passage avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite.

\- Euuuh, salut, babultia Asahi en se grattant la tête, je vais continuer à m'entrainer mais j'espère que je ne vous ferai pas perdre cette fois-ci.

\- Tu es vraiment une poule mouillée, soupira Daichi, tu es notre ace à ce que je sache alors essaie d'être plus imposant. Prends exemple sur Nishinoya.

\- Surtout que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Asahi, renchérit Suga en lui posant doucement la main sur son épaule, on est une équipe donc on fera face à Datekô tous ensemble lors du prochain tournoi et on y arrivera cette fois-ci."

Asahi fut touché par les mots de Suga. Le vice-capitaine savait toujours comment l'apaiser.

\- Noya-san!, salua ensuite Tanaka qui venait de finir ses échauffements, ça roule?

\- Au poil, Ryu, répondit le libero tout sourire avant de remarquer Shouyou, ah! Il y a un petit nouveau?, questionna-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui pour le jauger, tu es un peu plus grand que moi.

\- Ah euh oui, déclara le roux tout gêné, je suis Shouyou Hinata, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

\- Yû Nishinoya, se présenta le libero en lui serrant la main, Noya pour les intimes. Tu joues à quel poste? Libero?

\- Euuuuh, bafouilla Shouyou en se triturant les doigts, au fait, je ne joue à aucun poste et c'est la première fois que je joue dans un club de volley mais...Je cours vite et je saute haut, termina-t-il en repensant aux mots de Kageyama.

\- Daichi va alors te tester pour voir lequel te convient le mieux, le tranquilisa alors Yû en lui tapotant l'épaule, ah, il y a Chikara, Kazuhito et Hisashi qui arrivent et...Attends, ce n'est pas le maitre du service smashé flottant en personne qui est là? Désolé mais il faut que j'aille le voir, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Shouyou avant de courir vers celui qu'il admirait pour ses services qu'il avait tant de mal à réceptionner, Tadashiiiii! Ça fait un bail! Je ne savais pas que tu avais choisi Karasuno comme lycée, ça me fait plaisir.

\- Ah, bonjour, Nishinoya, déclara Yamaguchi d'un air gêné en se grattant la tête, euh oui, j'ai choisi ce lycée vu que Tsukki voulait jouer dans l'ancienne équipe de son frèr...

-...Tais-toi, Yamaguchi, soupira Tsukishima en rentrant dans le gymnase tout en ignorant le "Désolé Tsukki" de son ami, avant de remarquer la présence du petit roux qui n'avait pas arrêté d'occuper ses pensées ces derniers temps. Celui-ci détourna un peu les yeux en rougissant légèrement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui le fit un peu sourire.

Ainsi donc, lui aussi avait choisi Karasuno? Voilà qui était très interessant mais la voix de Nishinoya le tira de ses pensées : "J'ai entendu parler de votre match contre Kitagawa Daiichi, fit le libero dont la mine s'était rembrunie, ça va, ta jambe?

\- Je suis en rééducation, répondit Tadashi en la tatant légèrement, mais le médecin m'a autorisé quand même à faire du volley à condition que je ne force pas. Je pense que je vais me cantonner aux services cette année comme ça, on s'entrainera ensemble, non?"

Nishinoya et lui s'étaient connus lors d'un match alors qu'ils étaient tous deux au collège, lui en quatrième et le libero en troisième. Celui-ci lui avait confié qu'il avait été impressionné par ses services et que son nouveau défi serait d'en réceptionner un maximum à chaque fois qu'ils s'affronteraient.

Tadashi se sentait gêné à chaque fois qu'on en parlait, après tout, ce n'était le résultat de longs entrainements auprès de Shimada-san qui jouait dans l'association du quartier. Tsukki et lui s'étaient beaucoup entrainés avec eux ainsi qu'avec quelques amis du grand frère du blond lorsque celui-ci venait le voir.

Cependant, il était très honoré d'être estimé par l'un des meilleurs libero de la préfecture. "Compte sur moi, répondit joyeusement Yû en lui tapotant le bras, et je t'offre une glace après l'entrainement pour la peine." Tadashi lui sourit en entrant à son tour dans le gymnase. Nishinoya avait toujours le don de lui donner la pêche et ce depuis l'époque où ils avaient été adversaires.

Pendant ce temps, Daichi avait réuni les autres joueurs pour faire le point avant de revenir à Hinata : "Alors Hinata, tu n'as jamais joué au volley avant?, demanda-t-il au roux.

\- Si, un peu, j'aidais mon meilleur ami pour ses passes quand on était en primaire mais c'est vrai que je n'en ai pas fait beaucoup, déclara le roux en se grattant la tête avec gêne.

\- En temps normal, on t'aurait mis d'office en tant que libero vu ta taille, déclara le capitaine, mais nous sommes à Karasuno ici et nous aimons essayer des nouvelles choses. Tu vas essayer tous les postes et on verra celui qui te correspondra le mieux.

\- D'accord, fit le roux tout sourire et bien motivé.

Daichi regarda donc Shouyou jouer aux postes proposés. Nishinoya lui montra celui de libero (le roux fait ébahi par son coup spécial d'ailleurs). "Je réserve le Rolling Thunder pour les services de Tadachi, déclara Yû en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'interessé qui eut un rire gêné, mais je te montrerai comment faire un de ses quatres." Par contre, Shouyou se dit qu'il devait travailler ses réceptions, Tobio avait raison là-dessus.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Sugawara de lui montrer celui de passeur mais le roux eut du mal à rester concentré sur trop de choses en même temps. _Je me demande comment Tobio y arrive._ Puis ce fut autour de Tanaka qui le fit s'entrainer au poste d'attaquant ailier où il put remarquer qu'en effet, Hinata était extrêmement rapide et que ses sauts étaient magnifiques mais coté puissance, ça coinçait un peu. "Si tu choisis d'être attaquant, n'aie crainte, le rassura Ryûnosuke, Tanaka-senpai te montrera deux ou trois trucs pour faire des super attaques, rassura-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cela serait plutôt à notre ace de faire ça, le contredit Daichi, mais cela ne risque pas d'arriver, ajouta-t-il en soupirant en regardant Asahi s'entrainer avec Nishinoya.

Asahi manquait trop de confiance en lui pour lui montrer quoique ce soit. Enfin, vint le moment où Shouyou se mit au poste de central au coté de Tsukishima, ce qui le rendit plutôt nerveux. Il avait peur que le blond le considère comme un moins que rien. Kei l'avait bien observé et, comme tout le reste de l'équipe, avait été impressionné par la rapidité, les sauts et les reflexes de Hinata.

Par contre, sa taille serait une faille au poste de central mais il se souvint d'un joueur dont son frère lui avait parlé et qui, malgré sa petite taille, avait réussi à mener son équipe aux nationales. Le blond avait d'ailleurs vu le match où celui-ci était présent. Mmmm, en y pensant, Hinata lui rappelait justement ce joueur-là.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Shouyou pendant qu'il le dévisageait, je suis trop petit pour être central?" Du peu de choses qu'il avait appris au sujet du volley, les centraux devaient être grands pour bloquer les attaques adverses. "Oui mais tu peux palier à ça, lui expliqua Kei après avoir réfléchi, il faut que j'en discute avec notre capitaine, entraine-toi aux réceptions avec Nishinoya pendant ce temps."

Shouyou avait l'impression d'être percé à jour mais il fit ce que Kei lui avait demandé de faire puis après concertation, le capitaine avait de décidé de le laisser en tant que central suite à ce que lui avait suggéré Tsukishima. "Tu seras aussi un feinteur, lui expliqua Daichi, avec ta rapidité d'exécution, nul doute que tu en seras un très bon.

\- De mon coté, je vais perfectionner mes passes, fit ensuite Sugawara, même si j'avoue que je ne suis pas un génie comme Kageyama.

\- Tobio est si doué que ça?, s'étonna Shouyou, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

\- Tu connais Kageyama, Shouyou?, lui demanda Nishinoya.

\- C'est mon ami d'enfance, répondit le roux en souriant, et c'est aussi une des raisons pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire du volley. Je lui ai promis qu'on s'affrontera sur le terrain un jour.

\- Oui, s'il revoit son caractère, rétorqua Tanaka, on l'a vu quand son équipe a affronté la votre, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, et même s'il est hyper doué, son tempérament autoritaire a été contre lui vu qu'il a été mis rapidement sur la touche.

\- Je pense que Tobio a changé maintenant, déclara Shouyou en baissant les yeux, attristé que tout le monde considère son meilleur ami ainsi, et tout va bien dans le lycée où il est maintenant.

\- Dans quel lycée est le Roi, maintenant?, demanda amèrement Kei. La façon dont Hinata parlait de Kageyama ne lui plut guère, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Il l'enviait d'avoir un camarade aussi trognon.

\- A Shiratorizawa, répondit fièrement Shouyou sous le regard mi-figue, mi-raisin de ses camarades, j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait?

\- Shiratorizawa est la meilleure équipe de la préfecture, lui relata Sugawara en soupirant, et avec Kageyama en plus dans leurs rangs, ça va être plus ardu de les battre. En clair, elle gagne tous les tournois et se retrouve facilement aux nationales.

\- Cela fait longtemps que notre équipe n'y a pas été, ajouta Daichi, et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on nous surnomme les corbeaux sans ailes mais nous ferons tout pour y arriver cette année et affronter de nouveau Nekoma.

\- Ouais, ils vont voir ce qu'on vaut, les matous avec nos nouveaux venus, se rejouit Tanaka en tapotant énergiquement le dos de Shouyou qui fut assis à coté de lui.

\- En tous cas, on a du pain sur la planche, fit le capitaine en se levant, l'entrainement est fini. Il est temps de ranger et Takeda-sensei viendra avec le nouveau coach d'ailleurs.

\- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi strict qu'Ukai, déclara alors Ennoshita en soupirant, ses entrainements étaient très durs.

\- Mais on a bien progressé grace à lui, dit alors Asahi avant d'être interrompu par la manager qui arriva dans le gymnase pour discuter avec Sawamura. Malheureusement, Tanaka essaya de la draguer, ce qui se solda par un vent.

\- Ryu ne renoncera jamais, commenta Nishinoya en soupirant, moi, j'ai décidé d'abandonner, ajouta-t-il en regardant Yamaguchi. Pour lui, fille ou garçon, peu lui importait et il ne niait pas que Tadashi était adorable. Je me demande si l'uniforme féminin lui irait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nishinoya?, demanda Tadashi qui fut inquiet de voir le libero autant dans la lune, tu as l'air ailleurs.

\- Euh, ce n'est rien, le tranquilisa Yû, on range le filet?"

Le central hocha la tête et aida le libero pendant que Shouyou et Kei ramassèrent les balles. Le blond regarda le roux à la dérobée et fut content de voir la bonne volonté que celui-ci mettait à l'ouvrage. Ce qu'il avait dit à Kageyama et aux autres cette fois-là n'était donc pas des paroles en l'air. Le blond prit alors la décision de l'aider et de faire en sorte que leur équipe aille aux nationales.

Ils rangèrent donc tous le gymnase puis Daichi les amena à la boutique de Sakanoshita pour leur offrir chacun une brioche à la viande. "On se revoit donc demain pour l'entrainement, déclara le capitaine, je pense que Shimizu aura fini de retoucher les survêtements de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Reposez-vous bien et à demain.

\- A demain, salua tout le monde avant de prendre chacun son chemin à la différence près que Nishinoya avait décidé de raccompagner Yamaguchi alors que Tsukishima voulut en faire de même avec Shouyou à la grande surprise du roux. Kei vit donc que Hinata rentrait à vélo. "Ça fait loin pour aller au lycée?

\- Ben, je mets une demi-heure pour m'y rendre, répondit Shouyou, mais cela me fait de l'exercice.

\- Je comprends d'où vient ton endurance, constata le blond avant de voir le roux s'arrêter, une ombre passant dans ses beaux yeux ambre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Est-ce que je ferai un bon central?, demanda alors Shouyou, j'ai peur d'handicaper tout le monde à cause de ma taille et je suis encore novice au volley."

Cela mina Kei de le voir si complexé mais il le réconforta : "Tu sais? Il y a eu un joueur à Karasuno qui était titulaire et qui avait la même taille que toi. C'était un central et tout le monde le surnommait le Petit Géant car il arrivait à passer facilement les blocs adverses. L'équipe de Karasuno a même été aux nationales à l'époque où il y était.

\- C'est vrai?" Le blond se retint de rire face à ce regard plein d'étoiles.

\- Tout à fait." Kei comprenait aussi pourquoi Kageyama avait conseillé à Hinata de miser sur ses points forts pour se faire voir du club de volley dans laquelle il serait. La voix du roux le tira de ses réflexions pendant qu'ils continuaient de marcher. "Pourquoi as-tu choisi de faire du volley, Tsukishima?

\- Par admiration pour mon grand frère, je suppose, lui répondit Kei en regardant le ciel, j'aimais beaucoup le voir jouer au volley avec son équipe quand j'étais enfant donc j'ai voulu devenir comme lui sauf que j'ai préféré être central plutôt qu'attaquant ailier étant donné ma taille. Il faut dire que c'est un grand passionné et qu'il m'a contaminé en quelque sorte. Il était à Karasuno au lycée et il joue en universitaire maintenant."

Shouyou eut un grand sourire à la vue de la lueur qui animait dans les yeux mordorés de Tsukishima sous ses airs impassibles. Il espérait avoir la même passion pour ce sport en y jouant mais en faisant la connaissance des divers membres de l'équipe, il se dit que cela serait le cas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la pente qui menait à sa maison. "Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Tsukishima et je vais tout faire pour être un bon équipier.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'en faire, murmura Kei en passant nonchalemment la main dans ses cheveux blonds, rentre bien.

\- A demain, salua Shouyou en lui souriant tout en se mettant sur son vélo.

Kei le regarda un moment monter la pente avant de repartir en direction de chez lui.

Shouyou Hinata.

Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

 _Son nom lui va bien, son sourire m'a fait pensé à un rayon de soleil._

Pendant ce temps, Yamaguchi rentrait en compagnie de Nishinoya. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Tsukki car il lui enverrait certainement un message dès qu'il serait rentré. A la place, Tadashi discutait avec le libero sur ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur dernier match. "Asahi l'a eu mal lorsqu'on a perdu contre Datekô, lui expliqua alors Yû, donc j'ai du le houspiller pour qu'il revienne au club. En tous cas, avec Tsukishima, Shouyou et toi, je suis certain qu'on va y arriver.

\- Je l'espère, s'attrista Tadashi en baissant les yeux, mais j'ai peur de ne pas vous être très utile avec ma jambe.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Tadashi, le rassura Yû en lui prenant la main, tu es aussi un atout pour l'équipe. Il faut que tu sois plus sûr de toi même si, coté estime, je pense que ça va comparé à Asahi-san.

\- Si tu le dis, dit Yamaguchi en s'empourprant légèrement à la vue de la main serrée dans la sienne vant de se reprendre, tu as raison, je ne dois pas me décourager. Tout ira bien.

\- Ça, c'est le bon état d'esprit, se rejouit le libéro tout en levant son autre main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et se remémorer ensuite d'un truc, mince! Avec les brioches à la viande de Daichi, je ne t'ai toujours pas acheté de glace.

\- Cela sera pour la prochaine fois, murmura doucement Tadashi en lui souriant gentiment. Ils étaient arrivés devant chez lui et la main de Nishinoya serrant la sienne lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Le bisou sur la joue qui suivit aussi d'ailleurs. "A demain, Tadashi, salua Yû avant de retourner chez lui.

\- A demain, déclara distraitement Yamaguchi en regagnant sa maison. Sa jambe lui faisait un peu mal mais en passant de la pommade prescrite par le médecin dans la salle de bain après s'être lavé, la douleur s'estompa rapidement. Il avait quand même dû rassurer ses parents inquiets vu que c'était la première fois qu'il reprenait le volley depuis longtemps puis, une fois dans sa chambre, s'effondra dans le lit quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer sur l'étagère au-dessus de lui.

Tsukki était bien rentré donc cela lui fit un souci de moins.

C'était vrai qu'au début, il avait choisi de faire du volley parce que son ami d'enfance en faisait. Ce dernier l'avait sauvé de petites brutes épaisses qui l'embêtaient à l'école et sa taille, déjà grande à l'époque, ainsi que son assurance, l'avait beaucoup impressionné. Tadashi l'avait donc suivi et Tsukki lui parlait déjà de son frère ainé Akiteru qu'il admirait beaucoup en le regardant jouer durant les matches.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils avaient tous deux décidés de suivre cette voie et grand bien leur avait pris puisque leur équipe au collège avait été très performante et qu'ils étaient vite devenus titulaires. On avait même comparé leur bloc à celui formé par les joueurs du lycée Date Kôgyô.

Cependant, la foulure musculaire qu'il avait eu au genou l'avait brisé. Tadashi s'en était voulu d'avoir laissé tomber Tsukki mais ce dernier ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. A la place, il l'avait encouragé à sa manière pour faire de la rééducation et de ne pas abandonner.

Les mots de Nishinoya lui revinrent en mémoire et lui firent l'effet d'un baume au coeur.

Oui, tout irait bien et il ferait de son mieux pour aider l'équipe des corbeaux. De même qu'il savait que le libero ne le lâcherait pas sinon et cette perspective ne lui déplut pas. Tadashi en fut même content. A la base, il s'était toujours reproché de manquer de prestances face à des garçons plus grands que lui mais le charisme de Nishinoya lui avait prouvé que la taille n'avait pas d'inportance et que tout était dans l'attitude.

Il suivrait donc son exemple tandis que son coeur se mit à se réchauffer au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à Yû, se mettant même à rêver de lui quand il s'endormit un peu, en attendant que sa mère finisse de préparer le diner.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou était dans sa chambre, assis près de son bureau, en train d'envoyer un texto à Tobio pour lui raconter sa première soirée d'entrainement et lui demander si cela allait bien de son coté.

" _L'entrainement est très dur mais tout va bien. Bon courage à toi aussi."_

"Sacré Tobio, ses messages sont toujours aussi courts", soupira le roux mais bon, il était content de voir que tout se passait bien pour lui.

Les jours qui suivirent, Shouyou travailla sans relache à combler ses failles tout en s'exerçant aux attaques avec Sugawara-san. Il se lia aussi d'amitié avec Tanaka et Nishinoya qui se mirent à le voir comme un petit frère et se rapprocha de Tsukishima qui prenait son temps à lui expliquer quand quelque chose clochait. L'équipe fit ensuite connaissance avec le nouveau coach qui se trouvait être le gérant de la boutique Sakanoshita, de même que le petit-fils de leur ancien coach puis ils eurent leur premier match d'entrainement.

"Nous allons affronter l'équipe d'Aoba Jousai demain après-midi, leur expliqua Takeda, qui est le quatrième du département.

\- Des anciens de Kitagawa Daiichi se trouvent dans leur équipe, fit ensuite Sawamura, je pensais d'ailleurs que Kageyama aurait été dans ce lycée."

Kei vit Shouyou se rembrunir. "Ça va, Hinata?

\- Ah euh oui, répondit le roux en se grattant la tête, j'ai juste un peu peur, ça va être mon premier match et j'ai peur de tout gacher.

\- Tout ira bien, le rassura Sugawara, et puis on va s'entrainer pour être au top."

Shouyou hocha la tête silencieusement. Au fond, rien que de penser aux anciens de Kitagawa Daiichi l'énervait car il savait que Tobio avait beaucoup souffert à cause d'eux. Il décida de l'appeler une fois l'entrainement fini.

" _Vous allez affronter Aoba Jousai?,_ questionna Kageyama de l'autre coté du combiné.

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou qui était allongé sur son lit, et comme le vice-capitaine m'a dit qu'il y avait des anciens de ton collège, je suis inquiet.

\- _C'est une bonne équipe_ , déclara Tobio, _et celle de Shiratorizawa est la seule qui l'empêche d'aller aux nationales. Le capitaine Ushijima voulait d'aillieurs que le passeur Oikawa aille dans notre lycée pour en faire partie. Faites attention à lui, c'est l'ancien capitaine de Kitagawa Daiichi et ses services sont redoutables tout comme ses passes. Il forme aussi un bon duo avec l'ace de l'équipe, Iwaizumi-san, avec qui il joue au volley depuis la primaire."_ Il y eut ensuite un long silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tobio?

\- _Ben_ , déclara le noiraud après avoir pris une longue inspiration, _il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite à ce sujet, c'est qu'Iwaizumi-san et moi sortons ensemble depuis la fin de ma cinquième. Sans lui, je crois que je n'aurais pas tenu."_ Le silence qui suivit fut un peu inconfortable mais le roux allégea l'ambiance rapidement. "Peu importe si tu aimes un garçon ou une fille, l'important est que tu sois heureux avec lui et puis, moi aussi j'aime un garçon mais je ne sors pas avec lui."

Ou du moins pas encore. Il avait l'impression que Tsukishima et lui s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers temps. Après tout, ils mangeaient ensemble le midi vu que Yamaguchi partait manger son déjeûner avec Noya-san et le blond l'aidait même des fois pour ses devoirs quand il l'invitait chez lui (Natsu avait été impressionnée par sa taille d'ailleurs) et des fois, c'était lui qui venait chez Tsukishima où il avait fait connaissance avec le grand frère de ce dernier, qui était d'une grande gentillesse.

Le roux entendit un soupir de soulagement : " _Merci Shouyou. En tous cas, faites attention demain._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Shouyou, l'équipe de Karasuno est super et je ferai tout pour tenir ma promesse, Tobio."

Tobio eut un petit sourire en entendant ça. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile pour eux, son équipe aussi redoublait d'efforts pour rester dans les premières et le traitement strict du coach Washijou lui otait toute envie d'être tyrannique.

Sinon, c'était le banc direct et il pouvait très bien être remplacé par Shirabu, un élève de première qui admirait Ushijima-san et qui lui en voulait d'avoir pris sa place contrairement à Semi-san qui, quant à lui, s'était mis à le materner en compagnie de Tendou-san. Son attitude plus que froide à son égard lui faisait même penser à Oikawa-san par moments mais bon.

"Je le sais, dit-il à Shouyou, et je vous souhaite bon courage pour le match.

\- Bon courage à toi aussi, Tobio."

Le noiraud ferma le clapet de son téléphone portable quand son camarade de classe et de chambrée ouvrit la porte de la pièce. "Tu étais avec quelqu'un au téléphone, Kageyama?, s'enquit alors Goshiki.

\- Ouais, fit Tobio en posant son téléphone sur l'étagère au-dessus de son lit, l'équipe de mon ami d'enfance affronte celle d'Aoba Jousai dans un match d'entrainement.

\- Il fait partie de quelle équipe?, demanda alors Tsutomu en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Karasuno, répondit Tobio en soupirant tout en sachant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Les corbeaux sans ailes?, se moqua Goshiki en riant, ils n'ont aucune..."

Il fut interrompu par des iris bleus qui le toisaient d'une manière très glaciale : "Ne jamais sous-estimer une équipe, Goshiki. Sur le terrain, toutes se valent et soit on gagne, soit on perd. Je sais ce que dit Ushijima-san à ce sujet mais il risque d'être surpris." Il se leva en prenant un cahier ainsi que son manuel de japonais : "Je dois aller voir Semi-san pour mes devoirs.

\- Euh, d'accord, bafouilla Tsutomu, étonné de voir Kageyama aussi en colère, lui qui était d'habitude encore plus calme que Kawanishi. Tobio ferma la porte avec lassitude. Certes, l'équipe de Shiratorizawa était la meilleure de la préfecture et il fallait dire qu'avec l'entrainement qu'il suivait avec son équipe, ce titre était mérité mais il avait l'impression que le capitaine manquait cruellement de recul, comme lui à l'époque bien que pour des raisons différentes.

Après tout, même s'ils gagnaient au niveau préfectorale, ils perdaient aux nationales, preuve qu'il y aura toujours de meilleurs joueurs. Il suffisait juste de tirer son épingle du jeu et Tobio savait que c'était ce que l'équipe de Karasuno allait faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Shouyou et son équipe allèrent au gymnase Aoba Jousai où Sawamura fut très préoccupé de le voir aussi stressé vu que le pauvre avait vomi sur le survêtement de Tanaka dans le bus. Il s'était d'ailleurs réfugié aux toilettes avant même de rentrer au gymnase avec eux. "Le pauvre, fit Sugawara avec inquiétude, j'espère que cela ira.

\- Je vais le voir, déclara Kei en sortant du gymnase. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, lui aussi fut anxieux de voir le roux ainsi. C'était normal d'être tracassé mais Hinata avait tendance à prendre les choses à coeur, ce qui était une qualité autant qu'un défaut.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou avait fini de se laver les mains après avoir fait des petits gargarismes pour se débarasser du mauvais goût présent dans la bouche. Il se sentait affaibli et rien que l'idée de tout rater lui fit très peur. Le roux ne souhaitait pas nuir à l'équipe et leur causer du tort.

Hinata en était donc à ses pensées moroses quand deux joueurs d'Aoba Jousai firent leur apparition : un dont la chevelure lui faisait pensait à un poireau et un autre plus effacé. Shouyou se souvint de les avoir vus dans l'équipe de Kitagawa Daiichi avec Tobio. "Que fais-tu là?, s'enquit la tête de Poireau, ce n'est pas pour les écoliers ici, rètorqua-t-il avant de reconnaitre le survêtement noir, attends, tu es à Karasuno?

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou en les défiant du regard, il y a un problème?

\- Non, je pensais qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul libero, répondit Yuutarou avant de se souvenir de quelque chose, attends, je te connais toi, je te voyais souvent avec le Roi quand on était au collège. Alors comme ça, tu es son bouffon? Ça doit être dur."

Shouyou serra les poings devant cette remarque. Il comprenait que le tempérament autoritaire de Tobio lui avait valu des ennemis mais là, la tête de Poireau allait un peu trop loin. "Au fait, demanda Kindaichi, juste pour savoir, sa majesté est dans quel lycée, maintenant? Je plains vraiment les équipiers qui auront affaire à lui.

\- A Shiratorizawa, déclara Shouyou avec un sourire suffisant, et mon équipe et moi ferons tout pour pouvoir l'affronter, même vous battre."

Yuutarou fut à la fois abasourdi par la nouvelle et intimidé par le regard que lui lançait le petit. Cela dit, tout s'éclairait concernant le comportement de son capitaine. Oikawa-senpai était encore plus déterminé qu'à Kitagawa Daiichi, plus sévère aussi envers ses cadets. "On y va, lui intima ensuite Akira, sinon, on risque de manquer les échauffements et mettre Mizoguchi en colère."

Kindaichi préféra partir avec son ami plutôt que de subir l'ire d'un de leurs entraineurs.

Shouyou reprit alors son souffle en stressant de nouveau. _Aaaaah! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, moi? Il faut déjà qu'on gagne ce match et c'est pas gagné!_ Son ventre gargouilla sans crier gare. _Et voilà que j'ai encore envie d'aller aux toilettes, c'est bien ma veine._

Le roux fut sur le point de se réfugier dans un des cabinets quand une voix bien rassurante l'appela. "Hinata." Shouyou se retourna pour faire face à Tsukishima qui venait de rentrer dans les toilettes. "Ah, désolé, Tsukishima, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la tête, je n'arrête pas de..." Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le blond l'amena dans un des cabinets pour le mettre ensuite sur ses genoux lorsqu'il fut assis sur la cuvette fermée.

Shouyou ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se voyant si proche de lui et encore plus quand une main large se mit à lui caresser doucement la joue, son coeur chavirant face à ce geste. Le regard qu'il rencontra alors fut tendre et suave, ce qui était déroutant vu le flegmatisme dont faisait preuve Kei habituellement. Pourtant, le roux se perdit dans les nuances mordorées cachées derrière les lunettes. "La meilleure façon de ne plus stresser, murmura Kei en rapprochant son visage du sien, c'est de penser à autre chose."

Shouyou sursauta un peu quand des lèvres fines et soyeuses touchèrent les siennes. Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent fut affectueux, très doux mais trop rapide à leur goût, Kei devant le rompre avant qu'ils ne fassent plus que de simplement s'embrasser. "Ça va mieux?, murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée pendant que le roux hocha silencieusement la tête. "Allons au gymnase montrer à Aoba Jousai ce que nous valons, proposa alors le blond tandis que Hinata se leva.

\- Oui, déclara Shouyou en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Le coeur de Kei gonfla de nouveau de tendresse à la vue de cette expression si adorable. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kei?, demanda le roux en voyant Tsukishima se raidir un peu.

\- Rien, fit le blond en secouant la tête. Il le fait vraiment exprès d'être aussi mignon. "Il est temps de rejoindre les autres."

Le roux opina de la tête en se disant, qu'en effet, le baiser lui avait fait oublier tous ses tracas mais il se demandait si Tsukishima l'avait fait uniquement pour le déstresser. Non, maintenant, on a un match à disputer, je lui demanderai plus tard.

Le match contre Aoba Jousai avait été ardu au moment où Oikawa était rentré sur le terrain. Tobio avait raison sur le fait que ses services étaient extrêmement puissants même si Noya-san arrivait à les réceptionner de temps à autre mais les joueurs adverses furent surpris de la rapidité d'exécution de Hinata avec ses feintes qui en avaient leurré plus d'un ou la facilité qu'il avait eu à rattraper les courtes de Sugawara en anticipant la passe qu'il allait faire grace aux signes qu'ils avaient tous deux mis au point. Ils avaient donc gagné mais de justesse.

"Si Kageyama avait été dans leur équipe, commenta Hajime à la fin du match, ce petit aurait causé beaucoup plus de problèmes.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Iwa-chan?, maugréa Tooru en regardant le nabot qui était en train de discuter avec son capitaine d'une manière plus qu'hargneuse. Lui aussi, il devrait l'ajouter dans la liste des adversaires à vaincre. Dommage, il est mignon vu de près...Ah, j'ai une autre idée.

\- Parce qu'il est assez rapide pour rattraper ses passes. Bon, je vais lui parler.

\- Eh attends!"

Shouyou fut étonné de voir le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en personne l'aborder. "Tu dois être Shouyou Hinata, Kageyama m'a parlé de toi. Je suis Hajime Iwaizumi, se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Ah, enchanté, déclara le roux, Tobio m'a prévenu que vous étiez forts et il n'avait pas tort là-dessus. Même s'il a des tendances grognonnes, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et je suis content que tu sois là pour lui, ajouta-t-il implicitement.

Hajime hocha la tête en souriant, comprenant le message : " N'empêche que nous risquons tous les deux de l'affronter et que cela ne va pas être de la tarte.

\- Et je suis sûr que Tobio nous attend au pied levé.

\- Si vous pouvez arrêter de parler de Tobio-chan, maugréa Oikawa qui se joignit à la conversation, rien que d'entendre son nom me donne mal à la tête. Au fait, Chibi-chan, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un bout de papier, voici mon numéro de téléphone si tu as besoin d'un conseil pour les services ou autre chose. Tu as du potentiel mais en t'observant, c'est facile à deviner que tu es un novice." Hajime se retint de lui donner un coup sur la tête. Il se doutait qu'Oikawa faisait ça pour déstabiliser Tobio et que...Ah, il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Kei arriva à coté de Shouyou pour déchirer le numéro de téléphone sous les yeux du capitaine d'Aoba Jousai. "Désolé, lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur, mais je doute que Hinata en ait besoin. Sur ce..." Il prit possessivement la main du roux en lui disant que le capitaine les attendait. "Au revoir, Iwaizumi-san, salua Hinata, on se reverra au tournoi de printemps.

\- Au revoir, salua le vice-capitaine sous l'oeil consterné d'Oikawa qui fit la moue. "Pourquoi il ne me salue pas, moi?, bouda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, c'est moi le capitaine, non?

\- Certainement à cause de ton sale caractère, rétorqua Hajime en regardant partir l'équipe de Karasuno, il n'y a qu'Ushiwaka qui est susceptible de le supporter.

\- C'est pas cool, Iwa-chan, se plaignit Tooru, et je ne sors pas avec mon pire rival. On aura tout vu, Ushiwaka-chan et moi...

\- A d'autres, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu l'écran de veille de ton portable? Ou bien quand tu fais semblant de parler avec une prétendue petite amie au téléphone alors que c'est lui?

\- Mou, tu te fais des films, tenta de se rattraper le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en s'offusquant sauf que Iwa-chan l'ignora pour aider les autres à ranger. Il repensa en effet à sa photo fétiche où son Wakatoshi sortait de la douche... _Il faut dire qu'avec un corps pareil_ , pensa-t-il, les joues légèrement rosies, _j'aurais vraiment du mal à lui dir.._."Aie! Ça fait mal, Iwa-chan, geignit-il après avoir pris une balle en pleine tête.

\- Alors aide-nous à ranger au lieu de rêvasser, grogna Iwaizumi qui s'apprêtait à balayer le parquet.

Tooru fit encore la moue mais décida de mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage avant d'être de nouveau puni par son ami d'enfance. Ça n'arrêtait pas avec lui.

Suite au match contre Aoba Jousai, l'équipe de Karasuno avait établi un camp d'entrainement afin de se préparer contre le match amical contre Nekoma organisé par Takeda-sensei. "Ouaaaah! C'est mon premier camp d'entrainement, s'enthousiasma Shouyou en regardant le bâtiment.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, déclara Ryûnosuke sur le ton de la confidence, attends de goûter à la cuisine de Kiyoko-san.

\- Ouais, renchérit Nishinoya, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

\- On va d'abord faire un petit débriefing avant de manger, leur dit Daichi en rentrant dans le batiment.

\- D'accord, soupirèrent les deux premières.

Tadashi sourit en voyant l'air dépité de Nishinoya pendant que Kei observait Hinata, amusé de le voir autant émerveillé alors que ce n'était qu'un simple camp, de plus, il anticipait un peu le moment où ils prendraient leur bain.

L'équipe rentra donc dans l'établissement où ils posèrent leurs affaires puis ils mangèrent tpus ensemble le curry préparé par Shimizu et Takeda-sensei. "Ch'est vrai que chest délichieux, dégusta le roux en engloutissant une assiette de riz sous l'oeil étonné d'Ennoshita. Quoique Nishinoya avait aussi un grand appétit, sans oublier Daichi qui battait ces deux-là à plates coutures. "Tu as vu, Shouyou?, fit Nishinoya avant de haranguer Tsukishima qui mangeait à coté de lui, eh, Tsukishima, mange plus, sinon tu ne vas pas tenir.

\- J'ai l'habitude de manger léger le soir, répliqua platement Kei en posant son assiette vide.

\- Nishinoya a raichon, renchérit Daichi la bouche pleine, il faut que tu manches pluche.

\- Daichi, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, lui reprocha Suga d'un ton désapprobateur sous le regard amusé de Asahi.

Kei roula des yeux en regardant Shouyou qui reprenait une troisième assiette. Avec tout ce qu'il faisait pour aller au lycée en plus des entrainements, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il compense autant pour recouvrer son énergie par contre...:"Il vaut mieux que tu manges moins vite, lui suggéra-t-il en lui essuyant les joues parsemées de graines de riz, tu risques d'avoir des crampes après."

C'est fou ce que Tsukki surprotège Hinata, remarqua en pensée avec amusement Yamaguchi qui les observait non loin, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Comme quoi, l'amour..."Hé, Tadashi, tu peux me donner la becquée?, demanda alors Nishinoya qui s'était mis à coté de lui.

Le central fut un peu gêné qu'il fasse cette demande en public (d'habitude, ils le faisaient lors de la pause déjeûner au lycée sans qu'il y eut personne autour). "Bon d'accord, accepta Tadashi en prenant la cuillère.

\- Alors Noya-san, tu veux te faire nourrir par Mamaguchi?, plaisanta Ryûnosuke, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Arrête d'appeler Tadashi comme ça!, rouspéta Yû bien qu'il eut du vrai quant au tempérament un peu maternel du numéro 12. Ce dernier fut un peu offusqué par les rires sous cape de Tsukki et Hinata : "Tsukki, Hinata, ce n'est pas drôle, fit-il en s'empourprant légèrement.

Le diner s'acheva d'une manière plus animée puis les secondes et les premières préparèrent les futons pendant que les terminales prirent leur bain. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tanaka et les autres premières de se laver et se prélasser un peu et enfin, les secondes en firent de même après. Kei en profita pour frotter le dos de Shouyou et le masser un peu tandis que le roux en fit de même ensuite. Tadashi se lava de son coté en laissant les amoureux tranquille avant de se poser dans la baignoire. Sa jambe était presque guérie maintenant et il pourrait s'entrainer normalement, ce qui l'enchanta.

Tsukki et Hinata le rejoignirent quand une voix familière l'appelait depuis l'entrée : "Tadashi, t'es là?" Kei eut un petit rire moqueur : "Il semblerait que ton petit corbeau t'appelle, Mamaguchi.

\- Oh, ça va, Tsukki, bougonna Tadashi en se levant, occupe-toi du tien plutôt.

\- Ça, je n'y manquerai pas, déclara Kei en mettant Shouyou devant lui pour l'étreindre par derrière une fois Yamaguchi parti. Bien qu'il eut grandement apprécié de contempler ce petit corps à la peau crémeuse dont les muscles se dessinaient bien, il avait très envie de le tenir tout contre lui maintenant.

Shouyou se retint de crier, surpris par ce contact qui devint très agréable, cependant, le roux s'inquièta un peu : "Et si quelqu'un arrive, Kei?

\- Nous sommes les derniers à prendre le bain, murmura le blond en lui posant un petit baiser sur la nuque, alors profitons-en un peu, qu'en penses-tu?"

Shouyou lui répondit en se rapprochant davantage, un sourire heureux aux lèvres pendant que les bras du blond l'étreignirent doucement par la taille. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre mais le numéro 10 connaissait les sentiments de Kei par ses actes à la fois bienveillants et prévenants. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

Pendant ce temps, Tadashi finit de mettre son pyjama pour faire face à Yû qui avait l'air étrangement déterminé. Certes, leur relation était devenue plus qu'ambigüe étant donné les démonstrations d'affection du libero à son égard qu'il tempérait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais que voulait-il...? Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans un coin assez éloigné du reste, Nishinoya l'attrapa par le col puis l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Tadashi se figea un court instant, surpris par ce geste pour se laissa aller en répondant au baiser.

Il ferma les yeux puis enlaça le plus petit contre lui en soupirant face aux lèvres à la fois tendres et fermes du libero. Yû rompit ensuite le baiser par manque de souffle : "Je voulais qu'on soit seuls pour te dire que je t'aime Tadashi, et depuis un bail."

Tadashi fut touché et gêné par la confession. Il l'aimait aussi mais : "Je...euh, je ressens la même chose pour toi, Yû, bafouilla le numéro 12, mais que me trouves-tu vraiment? Je veux dire, je suis banal avec ces taches de rousseurs en plus.

\- Moi, je trouve ça adorable, déclara Yû en posant les mains sur la taille du plus grand, et puis j'aime ta détermination, ton coté bienveillant aussi quand tu fais attention à Shouyou et Tsukishima, ta timidité qui te rend encore plus mignon, il le regardait droit dans les yeux, je t'aime entièrement, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi ne sut que dire face à cette déclaration tellement classe, totalement à l'image de celui qui la faisait à part l'embrasser de nouveau plus tendrement et avec moins d'empressement. Yû l'attira alors contre lui en souriant pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Rien que ça lui donnait envie de crier joyeusement son amour dans tout le batiment mais il n'était pas sû que cela plut à Daichi.

Tout le monde se coucha ensuite pour être en forme pour l'entrainement de demain, le match contre Nekoma ètant programmé dans deux jours. Shouyou en profita alors pour se nicher dans les bras de Kei qui l'accueillit malgré le fait qu'il fut tout ensommeillé, tandis que Yû en fit de même avec Tadashi qui s'était déjà endormi...Ce qui donna l'occasion à un certain vice-capitaine de faire des photos mignonnes avec son téléphone portable. "Suga, chuchota alors Asahi avec inquiétude vu que Daichi avait tendance à avoir le sommeil léger, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Daichi va se facher s'il se réveille et te surprend.

\- Mais ils sont tellement mignons, Asahi, que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, murmura Koushi en retournant sur son futon qui fut situé à coté du numèro 3, et j'en ai profité pour dessiner des configs à passer au coach demain, il lui adressa ensuite un petit sourire, un éclat de maluce brillant dans ses yeux noisettes, et si nous faisons comme eux?, suggéra-t-il en s'approchant du brun, tu tiens chaud."

Asahi souleva la couverture en soupirant tout en espérant que Daichi ne dirait rien à leur réveil. Le numèro 2 en profita alors pour se blottir contre lui un sourire mutin aux lèvres. "Bonne nuit, Asahi, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux tandis que celui-ci les recouvrit tous les deux avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Koushi, fit le numéro 3 à voix basse en lui embrassant tendrement le front avant de dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, l'équipe de nos corbeaux commencèrent à s'entrainer aux services aussi bien qu'aux réceptions avant de faire une petit jogging dans les environs. Shouyou se mit avec Kei bien qu'il pouvait courir plus rapidement et il en profita pour contempler le paysage autour de lui. La vie au club était amusante et palpitante, même si l'entrainement était des fois éreintant, il s'éclatait trop pour se plaindre.

Le roux commençait alors à comprendre Tobio, Kei et tous les membres du club de Karasuno qui furent devenus ses amis, quand aux attaques qu'il faisait avec Sugawara-san, cela lui permettait de voir une toute nouvelle perspective, comme s'il volait un court instant. C'était...Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shouyou?" La voix de Kei le tira de sa rêverie et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté : "Excuse-moi, lui dit-il en se grattant la tête, je pensais juste combien la vue du sommet, continua-t-il en regardant le ciel et en faisant mine le soleil comme si c'était une balle.

\- Je vois, fit le blond avec un petit sourire tout en cachant légèrement ses yeux du revers de la main, mais si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, Sawamura-san risque de nous passer un sacré savon.

-Ah! C'est vrai."

Shouyou se mit à courir à toute vitesse sous le petit rire du blond qui fut amusé de le voir réagir au quart de tours. Il faut dire que le courroux de leur capitaine fut des plus effrayants.

Le jour de la rencontre avec Nekoma, Shouyou avait pu faire la connaissance de Kenma, un élève de première qui jouait plus pour son équipe que par plaisir (il lui rappelait un peu lui-même avant) et Inuoka dont le tempérament était proche du sien. Tanaka salua son bon vieux pote Taketora en compagnie de Nishinoya pendant que Sugawara en fit de même avec Yaku. Asahi se tenait en retrait en voyant combien il intimidait un petit seconde du nom de Shibayama.

Bon, leur capitaine, Kuroo-san, faisait peur au roux au point qu'il se planquait derrière Kei quand il s'était approché de lui pour le taquiner. "Laisse mes secondes tranquille, Tetsurou, lui ordonna alors Daichi, il faut toujours que tu essayes d'embêter mes cadets.

\- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi Papa poule, Daichi chéri, lui murmura Tetsurou avant de lui adresser un sourire tout tendre, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme."

Daichi eut un léger soupir en rougissant un peu. Son rival et petit ami adorait provoquer les gens. Ce n'était pas méchant habituellement mais il adorait tester les réactions sauf avec lui où il se comportait de manière un peu gagatisante des fois. "On commence le match, mon chat?

\- Avec plaisir, cher corbeau."

Karasuno perdit face aux chats. Il fallait dire que l'équipe ne s'était formée que récemment et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'élaborer vraiment une tactique en fonction des joueurs. En tous cas, en voyant la façon de jouer des chats, cela leur avait donné de nouvelles perspectives à voir et à tester. Une fois, les matches d'entrainement finis, ils se saluèrent hors du gymnase où Shouyou partagea son avis avec Kenma : "Tu sais, j'étais aussi comme toi avant mais en jouant avec toute l'équipe, je me suis dit que le volley, c'est archi-amusant donc je suis sûr que ru trouveras ça cool aussi."

Kenma n'avait rien dit mais c'était vrai qu'en voyant Shouyou jouer maintenant, il avait pu enfin voir quelque chose de nouveau.

Enfin un adversaire imprévisible et interessant à affronter.

Il ne regretta pas d'avoir joué à ce match d'entrainement.

Les jours suivants, l'équipe de Karasuno s'entraina en vue du tournoi du printemps avec ce qu'ils avaient pu assimiler lors de leurs matches d'entrainement contre Nekoma. Quand les qualifications arrivèrent enfin, les corbeaux avaient pu vaincre l'équipe de Tokonami où jouait Ikejiri un vieil ami de leur capitaine, puis vint la match contre Date Kogyo où ils avaient enfin pu prendre leur revanche. Shouyou avait fait d'ailleurs forte impression, notamment avec Aone, un central qui fut un véritable colosse et qui fit dire à Kei qu'il devrait faire attention.

Son petit soleil brillait d'une lumière magnifique et ça, un peu trop de monde en plus de lui semblait le remarquer. Le blond se souvint de Kozume lors des matches d'entrainement contre Nekoma néanmoins, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance en Shouyou, il suffisait de voir ses prunelles ambrées emplies d'amour à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient.

Puis vint le match contre Aoba Jousai.

Shouyou vit son attaque contrée.

Yamaguchi vit son service smashé raté.

Leur équipe perdit contre l'équipe d'Oikawa et la défaite fut bien amère malgré le fait que le match avait quand même duré trois sets.

Le roux préfèra être un peu seul, le temps de se passer un coup d'eau. Ils avaient fait tant d'efforts et maintenant, il avait brisé la promesse qu'il avait faire à Tobio. Si j'avais été plus fort ou plus rapide ou...Je ne sais pas. Shouyou serra les dents, les deux mains aggripées sur le lavabo qui continuait de couler quand une main large ferma le robinet devant lui.

Le roux sentit ensuite deux mains le retourner pour l'attirer contre un torse large couvert d'un maillot marqué d'un numéro 11. "Je suis désolé, Kei, murmura Shouyou d'une voix chevrotante en calant sa tête pour entendre les battements rassurants du coeur de celui qu'il aimait, et je n'ai pas pu tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Tobio.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, Shouyou, déclara le blond en caressant les mèches flamboyantes rendues humides par la transpiration, il y a encore le tournoi d'automne donc rien n'est terminé."

Les mots de Kei le rassurèrent sur un point, ils avaient encore une chance mais qu'allait décider leur capitaine? "J'en parlerai à Sawamura-san s'il le faut, fit Kei comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, entre temps, on s'entrainera ensemble. Je demanderai même à mon frère Akiteru s'il ne peut pas nous aider."

Le numéro 10 le regarda alors avec un énorme sourire malgré les petites larmes qui montèrent aux yeux. "Je t'aime, Kei, tu sais?

\- Oui, et je t'aime aussi, Shouyou, murmura le numéro 11 en l'embrassant tendrement avant de lui prendre la main pour ensuite rejoindre les autres.

Le coach Ukai les invita à manger dans un restaurant mais le repas ne fut pas de la fête puis le bus les raccompagna jusqu'à leur lycée où, après le débriefing, chacun prirent un chemin différent, Kei raccompagnant Shouyou pendant que Tadashi rentrait avec Yû, l'air grave et s'en voulant encore d'avoir raté son service.

Pourtant, Yû tint sa main serrée dans la sienne avant de déclarer avec détermination : "Tadashi, je vais avoir besoin de toi et de tes services pour être au top niveau alors je compte sur toi, ok?"

Cette simple demande lui remonta le moral. Ils étaient une équipe et par ces mots, Tadashi se sentit encouragé. Il fallait toujours se relever après un échec, c'était ce que venait de lui faire comprendre Yû. "D'accord, Yû, répondit le numéro 12, je vais tacher d'en faire des réussis.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas là-dessus, le rassura Yû en lui posant un petit bisou sur la joue, allez, je te paye une glace."

Tadashi hocha la tête et tous deux continuèrent d'avancer, main dans la main, bien décidés à s'améliorer davantage.

Suite à leur défaite, la vie reprit son cours au lycée. Daichi leur annonça que Suga, Asahi et lui -même resteraient dans le club pour continuer de s'entrainer au vu du prochain tournoi, ce qui motiva encore plus les troupes. Ils recommencèrent donc à chercher à se perfectionner davantage, Ukai et Takeda leur annonçant qu'un camp d'entrainement aurait lieu cet été avec des équipes de Tokyo dont Nekoma.

Ainsi, Tadashi mit du coeur à l'ouvrage pour ses services tout comme Yû pour ses réceptions pendant que Sugawara travaillait à rendre ses passes plus précises en compagnie d'Asahi, de Shouyou, de Ryûnosuke, de Kei et de Daichi. Ennoshita, Narita et Kinoshita les assistaient aussi.

Pendant que l'équipe fit son jogging, Shouyou et Kei eurent la grande surprise de croiser l'équipe de Shiratorizawa en train de traverser le passage clouté devant eux. "Eh, Tobio, salua le roux en voyant le noiraud qui s'arrêta à la mention de son nom, ignorant ses camarades qui couraient avec lui.

\- Salut Shouyou, dit-il avant d'ajouter plus froidement, Tsukishima, j'ai été surpris de voir que tu as choisi Karasuno.

\- Je n'aime pas trop les équipes élitistes, rétorqua Kei en lui adressant un rictus qui fit tiquer Kageyama de la langue néanmoins, il s'était arrêté pour Shouyou qui eut une mine chagrine, il comprit qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir failli à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Hajime lui en avait parlé en lui disant qu'en dépit de la victoire d'Aoba Jousai, qui avait perdu ensuite quelques matches après contre son équipe, Shouyou et l'équipe de Karasuno en général possédaient un vrai potentiel. "On se reverra lors du prochain tournoi, le réconforta-t-il en lui tapotant la tête, j'en suis sûr,

\- On fera tout pour, déclara Shouyou en lui adressant de nouveau un grand sourire, rassuré que le noiraud aie toujours foi en lui, n'est-ce pas, Kei?

\- On se fera un plaisir de vous détrôner, ton équipe et toi, majesté, rètorqua alors le blond.

\- On verra ça, grande perche, le défia Tobio avant d'être interpelé par deux de ses coéquipiers, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés plus petit que lui nommé Semi et un autre plus grand, aux cheveux rouges en pic et au visage un peu effrayant du nom de Tendou. "Tobio-kun, fit ce dernier avec un grand sourire, dépêche-toi avant que Tanji-kun te punisse en te faisant faire cent services d'affilée.

\- Satori a raison, renchérit Eita pendant que Tobio trésaillit à cette idée, ou sinon, il serait capable de te faire un tour supplémentaire, ajouta-t-il avant de rajouter en regardant Hinata et Tsukishima, ce sont tes amis?

\- Voici Shouyou Hinata, mon ami d'enfance, présenta le noiraud pendant que le roux fut à deux doigts de se réfugier derrière Kei, intimidé, et l'autre, c'est Tsukishima. Ils jouent à Karasuno.

\- Eita Semi, se présenta le blond en serrant la main de Hinata, et voici Satori Tendou. Nous sommes des terminales et nous veillons sur le petit Tobio, poursuivit-il en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux du noiraud qui rougit de gêne, j'avoue que je préfère enseigner à lui tout ce que je sais en tant que passeur plutôt qu'à ce craneur de Shirabu.

\- Allons, Semi Semi, le rabroua gentiment Satori tout en jaugeant le roux et le blond, Kenjirou-kun est aussi ton cadet mais c'est vrai que Tobio-kun est un vrai diamant brut qui a besoin d'être poli un peu pour voler au firmament. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, continua-t-il en observant Shouyou et Kei.

\- Arrête avec tes envolées lyriques, maugréa Semi d'un ton agacé, bon, il faut y aller surtout que Wakatoshi est loin devant.

\- Comme d'habitude, soupira Satori en s'apprêtant à courir avant de saluer les deux corbeaux, à bientôt les petits corbeaux. Quelque chose me dit que vous allez nous donner du fil à retordre.

\- Si le Guess Monster en personne dit ça..., commenta Semi en le regardant courir avant de dire à Tobio, il est temps d'y aller.

\- On s'appelle?, s'enquit Tobio auprès de Shouyou qui hocha la tête en lui souriant. Il le vit ensuite partir en courant avec Semi. "Nous devrions en faire de même, déclara ensuite Kei en lui donnant un tendre bisou sur la joue,

\- Oui, confirma le roux en lui donnant la main pendant que le blond poursuivit lorsqu'il commencèrent à courir, je vais appeler mon frère une fois qu'on sera arrivés. Je suis certain qu'il serait content de te voir jouer."

Shouyou lui sourit en regardant le paysage qui se profilait devant eux lorsqu'ils descendirent la pente. Le soleil se couchait, offrant ainsi un magnifique panorama. Le numéro 10 se dit alors que le volley avait changé sa vie : il se prèpara alors aux nouvelles rencontres qu'il ferait, aux nouveaux adversaires que son équipe et lui affronteraient et aux nouvelles choses qu'il apprendrait avec Kei à ses cotés.

Nul doute que cela serait palpitant.

 **Voili voulou pour cette requête qui a fait vingt-cinq pages. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Pour la suite des festivités, je vais finir L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs avec les deux chapitres qui me restent (donc cela va mettre plus longtemps car j'ai envie de faire un bon épilogue) et la prochaine requête sera un AkaHina (je la ferai après avoir ècrit les prologues de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue). A bientôt :).**


End file.
